2014-15 BCHL Season
This is the 2014-15 British Columbia Hockey League season. This is the league's 25th season under this name and 54th season overall, dating back to the founding of the Okanagan Mainline Junior Hockey League in 1961. Membership changes *none Standings Team GP W L T OW OL GF GA P Interior Division Penticton Vees 58 44 9 3 2 6 216 115 93 Vernon Vipers 58 36 18 1 3 1 218 161 76 Merritt Centennials 58 32 24 0 2 7 208 207 66 West Kelowna Warriors 58 29 21 0 8 4 205 210 66 Salmon Arm Silverbacks 58 28 21 3 6 4 187 176 65 Trail Smoke Eaters 58 19 33 0 6 5 208 249 44 Island Division Nanaimo Clippers 58 37 16 0 5 6 235 167 79 Victoria Grizzlies 58 29 18 1 10 6 219 219 69 Powell River Kings 58 27 21 1 9 7 208 205 64 Alberni Valley Bulldogs 58 27 25 2 4 3 200 196 60 Cowichan Valley Capitals 58 20 33 2 3 5 175 238 45 Mainland Division Chilliwack Chiefs 58 37 17 1 3 10 215 184 78 Langley Rivermen 58 29 23 1 5 3 204 198 64 Prince George Spruce Kings 58 27 24 1 6 2 195 213 61 Coquitlam Express 58 25 28 1 4 3 218 238 55 Surrey Eagles 58 9 45 1 3 4 141 285 22 tie-breaker: Merritt finished ahead of West Kelwona on first tie-break wins 2015 Fred Page Cup Playoffs Format The top four teams in each division qualify for the playoffs with 1 vs 4 and 2 vs 3 playing in the division semifinals and the winners advancing to the division final. The division final winners advance to a 3-team double round robin with the top two teams advancing to the Fred Page Cup Final. Interior Division Semifinals *Penticton defeated West Kelowna 4 games to 1 (3-4 (2ot), 3-2 (ot), 4-3 (3ot), 3-2, 7-0) *Vernon defeated Merritt 4 games to none (3-2 (ot), 2-1, 1-0, 6-5) Island Division Semifinals *Namaimo defeated Alberini Valley 4 games to 3 (6-1, 3-1, 4-3, 4-5 (ot), 1-2, 3-4, 3-1) *Powell River defeated Victoria 4 games to 2 (7-2, 1-2 (ot), 5-2, 1-6, 5-1, 5-4 (2ot)) Mainland Division Semifinals *Prince George defeated Langley 4 games to 2 (1-0, 2-4, 4-2, 1-4, 5-4 (ot), 3-2) *Chilliwack defeated Coquitlam 4 games to 1 (4-1, 6-2, 5-6 (ot), 7-2, 4-2) Interior Division Final *Penticton defeated Vernon 4 games to 3 (4-3 (2ot), 5-2, 2-5, 2-5, 3-4 (2ot), 5-1, 2-0) Island Division Final *Nanaimo defeated Powell River 4 games to 3 (4-2, 2-1, 1-2, 1-2, 2-1, 2-4, 3-2) Mainland Division Final *Chilliwack defeated Prince George 4 games to none (3-2, 8-1, 4-3, 4-3) 3 Team double round robin semifinals The round robin was ended after the first place team has been declared and the final game between Chilliwack and Nanaimo would not affect the finals standings *Peticton defeated Nanaimo 4-1 *Namaimo defeated Chilliwack 7-3 *Penticton defeated Chilliwack 4-3 in overtime *Penticton defeated Chilliwack 5-2 *Nanaimo defeated Penticton 2-0 *Nanaimo @ Chilliwack (not played) Standings Team GP W L GF GA P Penticton Vees 4 3 1 13 8 6 Nanaimo Clippers 3 2 1 10 7 4 Chilliwack Chiefs 3 0 3 8 16 0 Fred Page Cup Final *Penticton defeated Nanaimo 4 games to 2 (2-5, 1-2 (ot), 2-1 (ot), 8-5, 3-2, 3-2 (ot)) The winner of the Fred Page Cup, Penticton Vees advance to the 2015 Western Canada Cup being held in Fort McMurray, Alberta. Category:2015 in hockey Category:BCHL seasons